


Bundled Out

by kiokushitaka



Series: SNK Trucker AU [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actual Cockslut Levi, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides that for his birthday, he deserves to treat himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> decided erwin needed another fling with hooker levi. massive thanks to [Catlady2457](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457) for betaing this for me!

“Hey, mind if I use your radio?” I asked the John I’d just serviced. He shrugged and waved a hand over to it with a muttered ‘knock yourself out.’ I grabbed the mic and made a split second decision on what my handle should be—something I knew would be recognized by the man I was trying to reach. I wasn’t terribly well-versed in CB lingo, but I figured it couldn’t be too different from the shit people said on two-ways. Plus, I was vaguely aware of some terms and that swearing was generally frowned upon.

“Thirteenth Commander, do you copy?” I said, then waited. Static crackled, some other voices filtered through, but not Erwin’s. I tried again, “Thirteenth Commander, this is Killer Queen... do you copy?”

“Roger that... Killer Queen.” his familiar voice finally came through and goddamnit I could hear the smirk in it. “Got something to report?”

“Nothing I can say with Big Brother listening in, sweet cheeks,” I drawled, “We should meet up, then I can tell you everything.” Another user murmured something but I ignored it. “You know where my new stomping grounds are, right? Er—I mean, Rogue Titan can give you the location if he hasn’t already. I’ll be here. Killer Queen signing off.”

“Copy that,” came Erwin’s reply.

“What was all that about?” my client asked.

“Oh nothing, sweetheart…” I said, pushing him back down onto his bed, “Just ensuring something, you don’t have to worry about it.” I gave him a complimentary handjob as thanks for letting me use the radio.

* * *

I hoped it wouldn’t take Erwin too long to get out to where I was; I hadn’t thought about it at the time, but it belatedly dawned on me that he could’ve been anywhere in the country when I put that call out… and that I wasn’t entirely sure of where his company headquarters were to begin with. Oh, well. I’d been here for a while making a name for myself among the rest of the lot lizards; it’s not like I was in a hurry to bust out of this place yet.

I hoped he’d make it before the week was out, though. My birthday was coming up and why not celebrate it with one of my favorite cocks shoved deep inside my ass? I was determined to ride that thing like my life fucking depended on it because if there’s anything I always want, it’s some top shelf fucking. Seconded only by my constant need for cute clothes.

Speaking of which, I’d made some good money recently so I decided to treat myself and bought a couple new outfits to strut my stuff in and decided to put some cash aside to pay for a room for when Erwin got here. As much as I liked fucking in the backs of trucks, I just… I wanted to have some real room to move. I wanted to bounce on that dick to my heart’s content, maybe use some toys for extra fun. Shit, I was getting hard just fantasizing about it. Erwin needed to hurry the fuck up.

* * *

Erwin turned up a couple of days later, still in time for my special day. I made a beeline to the familiar black sleeper as soon as I noticed it pull into the yard I’d been prowling for a while now.

“Hey stranger,” I called up when he rolled down his window. He shook his head and waved at me to go ahead and get in the truck, so I clambered on inside. It was as nice as I remembered it.

“Nice outfit, as usual,” He chuckled, “Almost makes me happy that it’s been unseasonably warm these past few weeks.”  I channeled my inner Madonna and struck a pose to better showcase it; leopard print booty shorts, a black halter top, fishnet thigh highs, and a pair of the most adorable, matching leopard print pumps I had been lucky enough to find at a thrift store in my size. Honestly, considering my clothing preferences, I was fairly thankful for my petite frame.

“The shorts are elastic,” I murmured as I leaned in close to his ear, “If you want I can leave them on while you fuck me.”

“Is that why you called me out here?” He replied, tone husky.

“Yeah, basically. My birthday is coming up and I figured it’d be nice to treat myself to one of my favorite cocks,” I said as I trailed a hand over the front of his pants, “If you’re cool with it, obviously. I was thinking we could get a room somewhere too.”

“Your birthday’s pretty close to Christmas, huh?”

“It’s _on_ Christmas.” I normally didn’t disclose something this personal with anyone, but Erwin wasn’t just anyone. I trailed my fingers along his jawline, “Lemme be your little ho ho ho.”

“Jesus…” He shook his head, but smiled at my horrible pun nonetheless.

“Hey I might share a birthday with the Big Guy but don’t you be getting us confused, now.”

“You’re so irreverent,” he chuckled.

“And?” I crooked a finger under his chin and gave him one of my best seductive looks.

“Don’t ever change.”

* * *

Erwin drove us to one of the better motels in the area, gently refusing the wad of bills I offered to help pay for the stay, saying that it was my birthday after all and that he owed me a gift. No amount of me assuring him that the best gift he could give hung between his legs seemed to budge him, so I let him be chivalrous, or whatever. It’s not like I was surprised, this wasn’t the first time he’d insisted on paying for something despite me telling him he didn’t have to.

The room was a bit bigger than I had expected it to be, and _themed_ oh fuck me, he got the honeymoon suite… what a cheeseball. I told him as much, but he shrugged it off as he strode inside. The bed was huge and decked out in satin sheets in varying shades of red. There were hearts pretty much everywhere. Heart themed lamps, chairs, even a full length mirror. It was like cupid had exploded in the room, and honestly I should’ve expected this from the fucking boy scout I knew Erwin to be. I pushed him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and straddled him.

“Even though this is about me, do you have any requests?” I murmured, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

“I want you to see how beautiful you are when you’re getting fucked,” he said, nodding his head toward the mirror. I licked my lips and ground my hips against his in response.

“Damn, learning some dirty shit from Eren, I see…” I teased, “how naked do you want me?”

“Keep most of it on but push your shorts down to your thighs so I can see your pretty cock,” he said. I climbed off him, posed and blew him a kiss before making it a point to put my ass on display as I rummaged around my duffel bag for a condom and some lube, then made my way back to him.

“I can do that, but first I wanna smear my lipstick all over your cock.” He bit his lip and let out a soft groan at that, so I took it as my cue and settled down between his knees. I unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his briefs and admired him in all his glory, long and thick and looking positively delectable. His cockhead was already slick, shining in the red-tinted lighting cast by the room’s ridiculous lamps.

“Well, hello beautiful,” I whispered, my breath puffing against it, making it twitch. I kissed the tip and left a line of kiss marks along the underside and then licked my way back up. He moaned when I stretched my lips around the head, working my tongue against the slit and then in circular motions around the ridge. I pulled off for a moment to flash him a sultry grin and commented, “Let’s see how far down I can leave a lipstick ring, hm?”

He made the cutest little desperate groan, like I was genuinely surprised a guy like him could be so adorable, but here we were. I did my very best to swallow him whole, the head sliding as far as it possibly could without making me retch. My mouth was so goddamn full of cock and I loved every second of it. He let out a sigh, his hands fisting into the heart-patterned comforter desperately. I looked up at him and met his eyes; they were completely hazy with desire.

I slowly started to drag my mouth back, pulling off until just the head was left inside, swirling my tongue around it and sucking harshly a few times only to slide back down as far as I could with a low hum. He liked that. He liked that a _lot._ I swallowed him a few more times, but eventually pulled off, I mean this was meant more as foreplay anyway. He let out a needy little whine and I chuckled.

“Do you want to come down my throat once before I let you fuck me?” I asked, it’s not like I would’ve minded. His body jerked and he bit his lip as he shook his head.

“Wanna fuck you now,” He panted. I told him to roll on a rubber and sauntered over to the mirror, admiring how my lipstick had smudged. Once I knew he was looking at me, I made a show of sliding my shorts down, just enough to expose my lace g-string. I shot a look at him over my shoulder as I simply slid the back out of the way and started to finger myself. I’d been working pretty steadily lately, so it’s not like I needed to stretch too much, but hearing his breath catch in his throat when I lubed up and plunged my fingers in was too good to pass up.

“I’m ready for that huge-ass cock of yours,” I announced, presenting my ass to him. He muttered a curse and practically launched himself at me. His huge hands curled around my hips and he rumbled something about lube so I handed over the small bottle I had on me.

In no time at all he had the tip of his cock nudging my cunt and I was goading him, begging him to fuck me senseless. Of course he obliged, slowly pushing that hot, pulsing, thick cock of his into me. I moaned at the amazing fullness of it, how I’d been craving that sensation. I let out a little clipped moan when he started rolling his hips into mine, deeply and powerfully while his lips left a sloppy trail along my back and shoulders. Erwin kissed and nibbled at my neck, making me tremble and beg him for more, please dear God, _more_.

“Watch the mirror,” He rumbled into my ear, “You look so fucking pretty like this.”

I had to admit, it was quite a sight. My hair was falling out of the tie, my cheeks were flushed, eyes more hooded than usual, and the way Erwin was pressing me back against his muscular frame gave me quite a nice view of my own cock, no longer restrained by the thong and bobbing between my legs. With the shorts right at my thighs, it’d sometimes brush against the elastic, sending a few nice little jolts through me.

“Fuck me harder,” I rasped, pushing backwards into one of his thrusts, trying to get him deeper inside of me, “Please, _Commander_.”

That plea set off a hunger I’d not seen in him until just then. His eyes darkened and his fingers dug into my hips while he whispered that I’d asked for it before he began to thrust into me with way more force than he had been. I felt like he could split me in two and it was fucking magical. I had to brace my arms against the wall to avoid slamming my face into the mirror, good fucking God. His thrusts were savage—there wasn’t any other way to describe it and I wondered where _this_ Erwin had been on our first encounter because _damn._

I couldn’t even form words, my lips stuck open as sounds fell out, begging and pleading without any sort of articulation, the rocking of our bodies almost unbalancing me a few times. There was so much going on that my orgasm nearly blindsided me, white ribbons of fluid decorating the mirror in front of me. My body spasmed and clamped down on him as he kept fucking me through it until he came with a low moan. His legs almost gave out, but he managed to stabilize and—I swear to fucking God, this nerd—he fucking carried me _bridal style_ to the bed and lay me down carefully before flopping unceremoniously beside me.

“Okay, so where… were you hiding all that last time?” I managed to wheeze out, still trying to catch my breath.

“I… honestly don’t know what got into me.”

“I fucking loved it,” I laughed, “best present.”

“But—” Erwin leaned over to check his phone, “isn’t your birthday tomorrow?”

“Oh, I didn’t say I was done with you,” I rolled over to face him, “There’s a whole lot more I’d like to indulge myself with… unless you can’t hang around, that is.”

“Luckily for you, I can and I will.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i added some more smut because why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again beta'd by the wonderful [Catlady2457](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457). THANKS BB. *smooches* 
> 
> offhand mentions of eruren. the first half is (power) bottom levi, but then it's bottom erwin for the second scene. enjoy.

The next morning I woke up snuggled into Erwin’s warmth. My movement made him stir and he sat up and stretched languidly and then gave me a groggy smile.

“Hey birthday boy,” he greeted me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back nonetheless.

“Mm, it’s been a while since I had lazy morning sex,” I purred as I rolled over and draped myself over him, my fingers tracing nonsense designs over planes of his chest.

“Today’s your day to do whatever you want with me,” Erwin said, but then he evidently remembered what a freak I was compared to him and added, “Within reason, of course.”

“My sweet, massive lump of vanilla pudding,” I smirked, “I’d still ask before every new thing… and if I’d wanted kinky I would’ve called for Eren… surprisingly I just wanna indulge in the simpler pleasures…”

“Like?”

“Like…” I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, “riding you slowly and sensually, and maybe jacking off onto your stomach… or some shower sex… or maybe even enjoying your reactions when I’m the one sticking it in.” Okay, the last one was me testing the waters; I may bottom ninety percent of the time, but every so often I liked to top, too. And I figured that considering the friends-with-benefits set up he had with Eren there was no way he always topped.

“Sounds doable,” he finally said. He hefted himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “would it ruin the mood if I brushed my teeth first?”

“Actually that turns me on _more_ ,” I drawled. Nothing quite as attractive as hygiene in the world of fucking truckers.

We took turns freshening up. I opted for reapplying only the bare minimum of my makeup—lipstick, some touch ups on my eye-shadow. I leaned out from behind the bathroom door to ask if he had a preference on clothes and he gave me a smile that was way too good for me and some shit about how today he was the one catering to me. If I were the type for it, I could probably settle down with Erwin, but I knew I wasn’t about that. I couldn’t last in that kind of relationship. _Maybe_ I could find someone who wouldn’t make me stop doing what I loved just to date them, maybe it could be Erwin… or Eren… but I just worried that I’d eventually feel trapped. Just like I had before, when I tried having a steady boyfriend.

Plus, most people couldn’t deal with someone who didn’t show affection the ‘right’ way. I can only fake it for so long—cash is a really good incentive—but I knew that someone would eventually figure out I’m just playing a role, ‘cause the real me doesn’t care about lovey dovey bullshit.

I pushed those serious thoughts to the back of my mind and focused instead on what to wear. Erwin had seemed to really like it when I’d left my thong on yesterday, so I pulled on a cute g-string with bright pink floral lace embellishments and built-in garter straps, rolled on some matching pink fishnets and fastened the straps to them and slipped back into those leopard-print pumps because they were cute as fuck. I also decided to wear my hair down this time, and did my best runway strut out of the bathroom to show off for him. He let out a low whistle.

“Like what you see?” I asked, cocking my hip out. The nod he gave me was almost enough to reduce me to a fit of giggles, it was so goddamn earnest, but I managed to keep my composure. I was a fucking professional, after all. I made my way to the bed and slid the sheet off his hip, exposing him. His cock was already at attention and already wrapped in a condom. I bit my lower lip and took off the pumps as I looked into his eyes and straddled him, my ass rubbing teasingly against him.

“Mm, my ass is _so_ greedy for your fat cock,” I murmured as I trailed a finger down his chest.

“Then fuck yourself on me,” he growled, pressing a bottle of lube into my hand. I groaned at that, fuck’s sake; Erwin could be unfair as shit when he wanted to be. He had me so goddamn horny that I didn’t waste time putting on a show for him—considering how thoroughly he’d had me the night before I knew my ass was more than ready for him. I drizzled some lube on him and pumped it so it was spread fairly evenly, slid my g-string out of the way and slowly began to sink down onto him.

“Fuck, yes…” I hissed as that feeling of blissfulness came over me. Our hips met and I paused to marvel at how I could feel him so thick and hot inside of me.

“I wanna see you,” he mumbled, reaching up to tug on the edge of my thong, giving me a questioning look. I gave him a nod and a low moan. He pulled the flimsy lace down, freeing my cock so that it curved up towards my lower belly.

“Gonna move now,” I breathed, bracing myself so that I could do just that. I lifted my hips up, felt him slide out, then rolled back down onto him as I set a slow, sensual rhythm. I squeezed his bicep gently which in turn made him grind up into me and shit, that was something else. I stuttered out a command for him to do that again and he did, pushing up when I rolled back down, making me cry out. Fuck, I loved how spoiled I was getting.

We kept up the lazy pace for a while, but it wasn’t long before the desire to release made us both impatient and I was pretty much bouncing up and down on his cock, the two of us making all sorts of desperate noises the closer we got. He gripped my hips and started slamming up into me and the slight change in angle made my back arch and my cock twitch.

“That’s—there—!” I gasped, and I could feel that I was on the verge of coming. I freed one of my hands, wrapping my fingers loosely around my throbbing dick, and started fucking into my fist in time with Erwin’s thrusts. Within seconds, I was spilling myself on him, pearly white fluid dribbling over my fingers and onto his abs while I gasped and panted. My ass clamped down on him and I felt him shudder under me; evidently it had felt really fucking good for the both of us.

I slid off of him, nearly whining from the sudden emptiness and infinitely glad I’d thought to remove my shoes beforehand considering how unbalanced I was just then. I recovered fairly quickly and padded to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean my mess up with.

“I should be ready to go again in a little while,” Erwin panted.

“Oh, honey… don’t force yourself on my account,” I said as I carefully slid the spent condom off him and tied it closed, then tossed it into the waste basket.

“You said you wanted shower sex…” He grabbed my wrist and met my eyes while I tried to soak up the stickiness from his stomach, “It’s your birthday.”

“I also said I wanted to put it in you,” I reminded him.

“We can do that in the shower.”

“Wait, for real?”

“Do you honestly think Eren lets me top every single time?” Erwin shot me a small smirk and I shook my head with a soft laugh. I had fucking called it. I finished wiping him up and put the dirtied hand towel on the bathroom floor as per the instructions on the wall.

“There’s a bit of a dilemma,” I frowned, my hand on my hip. He raised his eyebrows and made a confused sound in his throat. I sighed and shook my head and walked over to him, tugging him up so he was standing in front of me; I only came up to his shoulders.

“Oh,” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

He gave me a blithe smile, “Well, you’re just gonna have to choose which you want more—shower sex or to top me.”

“I’d argue that I could still get both, just not at the same time,” I pointed out.

“All right, but for _my_ sake… I don’t know if I can keep this up.”

“That’s fine sweetheart,” I laughed, “I can’t expect you to have _my_ stamina.”

Erwin flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit, still working on catching his breath. I decided that I’d freshen up a bit before our next bit of fun, so I grabbed another hand towel, dampened it, and used it to wipe myself down. A shower would still be better, but I was holding out, let’s be real. Maybe Erwin would find another fling in him, let a bitch hope… but I didn’t get the urge to top often. I was gonna take Erwin on his offer, and I let him know as much.

“So go clean out your ass real quick, no one wants shit dick,” I said with a grin. He rolled off the bed and tottered to the bathroom with a good-natured grumble. I playfully slapped his rear end as he walked by. While he was busy with that, I wondered if I should put something else on or just strip it all off; there was just something so arousing about wearing silk and frills while fucking… but complete nudity afforded a bit more freedom of motion.

Not that thongs were necessarily inhibiting, but whatever. I pulled on a negligee that matched the rest of my getup, and admired myself in the full length mirror. When Erwin finally came back out, I struck a pose and asked him what he thought.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he rumbled, reaching down to stroke my cheek.

“Don’t you fall in love, now…” I laughed, pushing him away playfully, “I’m not into that sorta shit.”

“Mm, it might be too late for me.”

“Oh, gross,” I replied fondly, herding him towards the bed and guiding him into position. He said he was just kidding, but I honestly wasn’t so sure. I grabbed the bottle of lube and fresh condom and started teasing him, running my fingers over his lower back, squeezing the globes of his ass appreciatively, then spreading them to expose his puckered hole. I trailed a finger over it lightly,  amused at how he quivered with each teasing touch I gave him. I poured some lube onto him and he twitched—presumably because it was cold against his skin, though I was sure there were other, more obvious factors at play. I spread it around, circling his entrance with fluttered touches.

“Levi…” he mewled, hands fisting into the sheets beneath him as I gently slid my first finger inside.

“Yeah, baby… beg for it, tell me what you want…” I cooed, slowly pumping my finger in and out of him. There was probably more lube than was necessary, but my motto was better too much than not enough in cases like this. I kept that up until he begged me for more, his thighs trembling. Seeing him like this was a gift in and of itself, one I hadn’t even known I wanted… but now that I had it, damn. I was glad I’d made the offhand comment about sticking it in him.

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” I said with a laugh, recalling how he’d said the same thing to me the night before. I had two fingers pressed into him now, curling into him, spreading them apart, teasing him and making him moan. “Mm, real fucking pretty.”

Just to be safe, I worked up him up to three fingers and kept fingering him until he begged me to hurry up and fuck him already. I playfully told him not to be so impatient, but drew my fingers out and wiped them on the covers before guiding him to roll over onto his back. I got off the bed for a moment, to slip the thong off, then I settled back in between his thighs and made sure he was watching as I rolled on the condom and spread more lube over my throbbing cock.

“How bad do you want me inside you?” I asked, nudging him with the tip.

“So fucking bad,” he panted, “please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” I pushed slowly into him. He was so hot and I could feel him pulsing around me, fuck it felt good. The only thing that could’ve made it better was if I had a dick in my ass, and I mentally berated myself for not having thought to shove a plug up my ass before starting. Oh, well. Next time I topped.

Still, Erwin’s ass was fucking glorious. The way he twitched and throbbed around me, the way he hiccuped and choked out little mewls and groans of pleasure. His hair was tousled, eyes hazy as his chest heaved. He helplessly grabbed at the sheets with one hand, the other scrabbled uselessly at the headboard before settling on gripping the pillow.

I pulled out nearly all the way, then pushed back in, establishing a slow rhythm at first, but gradually speeding up, his dick bouncing lightly against his stomach with each thrust. I held his legs up as I fucked him, my hips pounding into him with as much force as I could manage. He shuddered around me, his hips trying to meet my thrusts one for one. My knees dug into the pillow-top as I tried my best to fuck into him harder and deeper the closer I got to orgasm.

I let go of one of his legs so that I could wrap my fingers loosely around his leaking, wet cock and started jerking him off in time to my thrusts and in no time at all he was moaning about how close he was as his body pulsed and throbbed a little more violently than before.

“Come for me, babe…” I crooned, stroking his cock as I continued to slam my hips into him. He let out a shaky sob when he did, his muscles clamped down on me, wringing my orgasm out a few moments later. I carefully drew out of him, disposed of the spent condom, and flopped onto the bed next to him to catch my breath.

“I wouldn’t have expected someone your size to have so much force,” Erwin commented.

“I mean, I’ve gotta watch my figure,” I said with a smirk, “when I’m not out trapping, I’m in the gym. I can bench about double my weight.” I rolled onto my side, propping myself up on my elbow, “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“Yeah, maybe too much…” He shot me a small smile, “Besides, this is about you. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, but I enjoy it more knowing you enjoyed it, you know.”

“Still, let me make it up to you,” he turned pleading blue eyes at me.

“I’m listening.”

“If you’re up for it, I could probably go one more round in a bit… and it can be in the shower.”

“If I’m up for—you do realize you’re talking to _me,_ right?” I teased, trailing fingertips over his jaw, “I’m always up for a good fuck.”

Erwin was of course, a man of his word and fucked me hard against the shower wall as soon as he was able. Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i know what a refractory period is. i dID RESEARCH OK. (from wiki) 
> 
> _According to some studies, 18-year-old males have a refractory period of about 15 minutes, while those in their 70s take about 20 hours, with the average for all men being about a half-hour. Although rarer, some males exhibit no refractory period or a refractory period lasting less than 10 seconds._
> 
> so in this au, levi and eren are some of those rare guys (canon parallels ok? OK?? eren who's a titan shifter and levi who's an ackerman gIVE ME THIS ONE OK?) who exhibit little to no wait time. erwin needs a half hour between loads. B) 
> 
> as always, hmu on tumblr, i'm kiokushitaka there too. i tag all the stuff for this au as **#snk trucker au.** there's art there by me and other fans, headcanons, etc. feel free to use the tag if you want to write or draw me something. feel free to use hooker levi in your own spin off fics, but tag me 'cause i'd love to read and share them!! feel free to ask me any questions, too! either in the comments here or in my tumblr inbox. c: thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> bundled out means "at maximum capacity." B)


End file.
